This invention relates to a process for reactivating agglomerated iridium-containing catalysts which can be partially or completely decoked in which the catalyst is reduced, if iridium oxides are present, pretreated with a halide-providing compound preferably hydrogen chloride and contacted with hydrogen halide and elemental oxygen to redisperse the metal on the catalyst surface.